


Шрамы

by Givsen



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я знаю только один шрам, который никогда не заживёт и не исчезнет, – говорит Наото, её ресницы вновь щекоткой скользят по его коже. – Тот, который идёт поперёк души.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы

      Её прикосновения ни на что не похожи. Это не дружеское пожатие мозолистых пальцев Бадоу, не лёгкое касание ладошек Нилл, не чарующе-жгучее скольжение рук Ангелики. Это — невесомость, повисшая в воздухе между её рукой и его кожей.   
      Когда Бадоу дотрагивается до Хайне, ему хочется взбеситься и отбросить его руку, прорычав, чтобы тот держал лапы при себе.   
      Когда Нилл хватает его ладонь своими маленькими хрупкими пальчиками, Хайне не знает, куда себя деть, потому что боится причинить ей боль неосторожным движением.   
      Когда его обнимает Ангелика, Хайне хочется сломать ей руки, превратить каждую косточку в мелкий порошок, чтобы эта мразь никогда в жизни больше не могла творить ими то, что сделала с ним и остальными. Его воротит почти до рвоты, потому что руки Ангелики напоминают двух змей, которые обвиваются вокруг него и собираются то ли ужалить, то ли задушить. Его временами трясёт от отвращения, когда в голове вспыхивают воспоминания…  
      Однако когда к нему прикасается Наото, Хайне впадает в лёгкий ступор, потому что никаких особенных эмоций это в нём не вызывает. Он не бесится, не теряется, не содрогается — ничего такого. У Хайне даже складывается ощущение, что когда Наото водит ладонью по его груди, чертит пальцами линии ключиц, чуть царапает ногтями рёбра, ему становится блаженно никак. Без лишних эмоций, без лишней суеты. Время просто замирает на этом моменте, превращая всё прошлое и будущее в одно большое сейчас. И Хайне нравится это сейчас, потому что не требуется никуда бежать, не нужно никого ненавидеть, никого убивать. Можно просто расслабиться, позволяя Наото вычерчивать пальцами многочисленные невидимые раны, которые заживают на нём, как… как на собаке.   
      Как бы нелепо это ни звучало.  
      — У тебя нет шрамов, — говорит Наото тихо, почти неслышно.   
      Она медленно моргает, щекоча ресницами его кожу, и Хайне чувствует лёгкую чесотку в этом месте, но тревожить момент ему не хочется, поэтому он продолжает рассматривать чуть потрескавшийся потолок, покрытый потихоньку плесневеющими потёками.  
      — Есть, — коротко бросает он после небольшой паузы.  
      Под спиной перекатываются скрипучие пружины, продавленный матрас упирается огромным сваленным комом между лопаток. Хайне ведёт плечами, сдвигаясь чуть в сторону, и Наото приходится приподняться, чтобы позволить ему перемещаться свободнее. А затем она снова ложится на его грудь, прижимаясь щекой. И снова касается пальцем бледной кожи на рёбрах — как раз в том месте, где у Хайне совсем недавно была безобразная рваная рана. Теперь о ней напоминает лишь небольшой участок размером с ребро ладони. Он светлее на полтона, поэтому выделяется немного. Но скоро и он пропадёт, оставив Хайне лишь смутное воспоминание о резкой вспышке боли и большом количестве крови.  
      Наото проводит ладонью по светлому шраму, словно стирая его с кожи, а затем поднимает голову и зачем-то пристально смотрит в лицо Хайне. У неё при этом такой пронзительный взгляд, что хочется закрыться от него, поэтому Хайне не собирается поворачиваться и смотреть на неё в ответ. Он продолжает сверлить взглядом потолок и думать о том, что всё происходящее между ними в последнее время — сущий бред.   
      Но с другой стороны Хайне не может и не хочет это прекращать. Его устраивает, что Наото не требует от него ничего, и не собирается подгонять всё под известные рамки, которые так любят люди. Она проводит время с ним в одной постели, потому что ей так комфортно. Может, это помогает ей как-то расслабиться или что-то вроде того.   
      Хрен эту бабу разберёт.   
      В любом случае, лишать себя и её этой короткой передышки между постоянной беготнёй Хайне не желает. Его тоже устраивает подобное положение вещей, тем более что Наото, можно сказать, первая женщина, которая почти не вызывает у него желания выгрызть ей глотку.  
      Наото отрывает взгляд от Хайне и снова прижимается щекой к его груди. Он чувствует её тепло и закрывает глаза.  
      — Я знаю только один шрам, который никогда не заживёт и не исчезнет, — говорит Наото, её ресницы вновь щекоткой скользят по его коже. — Тот, который идёт поперёк души.  
      Хайне, расслабившийся и немного сонный, почти вздрагивает, услышав это. Пёс внутри него поднимает голову и недоверчиво рычит. Он смотрит глазами Хайне на спокойную Наото и хочет её загрызть, уничтожить. Но Хайне усилием воли снова загоняет его в клетку и приказывает сидеть смирно.   
      Он выдыхает и опять смотрит в потолок. И зачем этой глупой женщине приспичило поболтать?  
      — Я хочу, чтобы мои шрамы тоже никто не видел, — снова подаёт голос Наото.   
      Она привстаёт, чтобы было удобнее сесть, и прижимает ладони к груди, пересечённой когда-то крест-накрест чужим мечом. Сквозь пальцы видны неровные белесые края шрама и розовые соски, но Наото, кажется, не смущается своей наготы. Она опускает голову так, что волосы падают на лицо, и замолкает, заставляя Хайне всё-таки оторваться от созерцания потолка.   
      Он моргает и переводит взгляд на неё.   
      — Пусть видят, — хрипло усмехается он.   
      Наото вскидывает голову и поджимает губы с явным намерением возразить, но Хайне резким движением опрокидывает её на кровать и придавливает сверху. Матрас жалобно скрипит под двойным весом.  
      — Пусть видят, — повторяет Хайне, пристально глядя в широко распахнутые глаза Наото. — Пусть видят каждый твой шрам, который не скрывает одежда. Но этот, — он наклоняется и проводит языком по её груди, повторяя форму шрама, — я оставлю себе. Он только для меня.  
      Наото замирает в его руках, озадаченная таким поворотом, а затем начинает дрожать, когда Хайне сам прикасается к каждой отметине на её теле. Он делает это почти вслепую: одна бледная полоска под лопаткой, вторая — на ключице, третья — на внутренней стороне бедра, четвёртая — под коленом… И знание того, что это не вызывает у него отторжения, отражается тщательно замаскированной благодарностью в глазах Наото.  
      Хайне не умеет любить и проявлять эмоции. Он боится женщин и ненавидит их за то, что с ним сотворила однажды Ангелика. Но Наото отличается от других хотя бы потому, что очень похожа на него. Все его шрамы видны на её коже, вся её боль отпечатывается на его душе. Это странный союз, почти бредовый, но пока Хайне комфортно, пока Наото не требует ничего большего, он не будет жалеть ни о чём. Особенно о том, что творится вечерами на продавленном матрасе дешёвой гостиницы.


End file.
